kaleidoscope
by silver moon droplet
Summary: [kaixel] : it depends how you look at it.


**For loren ; happy late birthday!  
it was kinda..canon…and then…yeah.  
IT COULD BE CANON.  
somewhere…over the rainbow… **

**  
**"Princesses don't always have happy endings," Axel tells her, whilst she sits in her cell, tired of waiting for a hero that isn't coming. She looks up at him, she knows he wants her to cry because like Larxene he enjoys her pain, because she's just a stupid little princess girl. Sora's bait, she hates him for it, how dare he try to make her cry? She can't see it in his emerald green eyes, but she knows it in her heart – that was his way of saying 'Sora isn't coming, you're going to die soon.'

"Really," she says nonchalantly. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, because if she believes that Sora is coming he is. He sighs, appearing next to her, she jumps – what was he doing? He grabs her hand, smirking at her confusion, her leather glove is hot on her cold porcelain skin – she tries to wiggly out of his grasp but he's holding on tightly. "What the—" but his free hand is on her mouth, and his whispering in her ear.

"Calm down," the heat of his breath makes her shiver. "Just sit with me for a bit, it won't kill you." It wouldn't kill her she realizes, because if Sora wasn't coming, they really didn't need her. Her heart aches, if he doesn't come, he doesn't love her – and if she's going to die, she might as well just listen what he has to say. Her body relaxes, and she stares at him, waiting for him to release her, his eyes flicker but she can't read his expression. He lets go of her mouth, and she sighs – the heat from his skin felt good, he laughs and she shakes her head.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he traces her jaw line with his hand. "Your emotions." she blushes at his touch, it's so warm even through those gloves. "They're written on you're face."

"Oh really!" she challenges him, pushing his hand away from her face. "What am I feeling now?" His green eyes look into her violet, and she could help but feel intimated, he smiles and it reminds her of Sora. Its different but the intention of it is the same, and it hurts.

"Longing, you're missing pretty boy." Kairi looks away from him, it wasn't pleasant having someone read you like a book. "Ha, told you so."

She glares at him, annoyed. "How do you know so much about emotions if you have none."

His smile turns into a frown, and he looks at her. "That was below the belt Kairi," she grins at him.

"Now we're even."

He rolls his eyes at her response and gets up, at the sound of footsteps, with a smirk and a summon of a portal he's gone. She sighs, now what was she to do – as much as she despises him he did after all entertain her. She sits wondering if he'll come back to tease her again, she shakes her head – she shouldn't be thinking like that.

He often came everyday, sometimes for a moment to deliver her supper and others for much longer just to make her loath him with all her heart. His company made her happy as much as she would hate to admit it, it made her smile again. Soon, she like there endless conversations about nothing important and the way he would say things, making her want to hit him. She often forgets why she was there in the first place until the blond girl comes, taunting her. Larxene. A name that makes her skin crawl, it was always the same Larxene, Axel – sadness, happiness. All on a silver platter, she sighs because she couldn't help but remember a boy who was suppose to rescue her. When was he coming? She had to prepare for it, her emotions had to realize that they're wouldn't be any pain when he came. There would be no Axel to make it all better, there wouldn't be anything to make better.

Kairi can't stand waiting for it.

"He doesn't love you," Larxene taunts her, because her pain was inevitable and it feeds Larxene's pit of a heart.

"Or he would be here already?" Sora was something Larxene loves to knit pick at. Larxene smiles sweetly, but she knows that smile, it was the one she always gave before hitting Kairi's emotions hard.

"_Axel_," she says venom in her voice. "Can't love you,"

"You're lying!" she surprises herself, did she care that much for him?

"He doesn't have a heart," she reminds Kairi with a smirk. "He's just toying with you, because he has nothing better to do."

That's right, it has to be right – but she didn't want it to be right, it hurt her too much. She crawls into the corner of her cell, as far away from Larxene as she can get. She closes her eyes, and remembers, blocking out Larxene and her words – her hurtful words. She hears the footsteps she once waited for eagerly to come, but now she just wants them to go away.

"Kairi, c'mon Kairi, don't let her get to you.." she remembers that how it always starts out, he would say something about it just being words and she would say it hurt. Then he would respond with something like that's life or I wouldn't know I can't feel, and Kairi would smile despite her sadness – because it was Axel. He cares for her, she knows it.

"You care for me don't you?" she looks at him, desperately. "I'm not just your toy am I?" her voice was shaking, and her heart aches – but she has to know. Axel looks surprise which fills her with relief; she smiles, because she knows what he's going to say. "I don't have a heart, I can't care." His lips might say no, but his eyes were shouting yes – to Kairi that's all that matters. She grins, standing up the tips of her toes brushing her lips against his – he doesn't protest, he grabs her by her waist.

"Don't be mad," she whispers as he pulls closer, embracing her in his arms. "But…" he kisses her lips, eager – hungry they've been waiting to touch hers all this time, she pulls away. "You do have a heart."

**teh end. **

BAM, so that was teh kaixel  
I totally didn't not see coming -  
I was all writer's block though.  
eep. anyways I love joo lorenface  
& I'm ever so sorry that this was  
late. ALITTLETOOLATE I know, but 

**it was good yes? **


End file.
